


No Pets Allowed

by EavingMal



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But no actual bedroom shenanigans depicted, M/M, NSFW, There is equipment for bedroom shenanigans, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EavingMal/pseuds/EavingMal
Summary: Rental inspection is today, and it turns out the landlord is more serious than most about this 'no pets' thing. Thankfully, Jack is more than willing to sacrifice his dignity for the cause of keeping Toothless.





	No Pets Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation in the HiJack Discord Chat.  
> I blame WrC for making this happen.

It’s Friday morning and Jack is panicking. The house inspection is in three hours.

The house, of course, is spotless – he and Hiccup have been working for weeks on it, and when Hiccup really focusses on something, that something _gets done_. Jack caught him still awake at 2am scrubbing the light fittings, for goodness sake!

The problem is Toothless.

Not Toothless himself – the cat is adorable and tiny and if Hiccup weren’t so obviously in love with Jack, Jack might even feel a little jealous of how much attention Hiccup gives the cat. Then again, Jack’s pretty much accepted the little fur-beast as part of their family as well by now. Toothless is adorable. Everyone loves Toothless.

So more specifically, the problem is their landlord.

Hiccup and Jack have always lived with no-pet clauses so far, and so far it hasn’t really bothered them. Landlords, they find, are relatively relaxed about that sort of thing, provided you keep the place clean. The last landlord they had was a lovely old lady who even used to look directly at Toothless’s food and water bowls, wink at Hiccup and say “Isn’t it nice when you get tenants who respect the ‘no pet’ rules” and then give them a perfect score on their inspection.

Naturally, when they’d moved into this place, they’d assumed that things would be the same.

Until last week, when someone in their apartment block had been kicked out for a contraband puppy dog, an act for which Jack still hadn’t forgiven the landlord. Not just because it made their lives a rush of stress and drama for the last week, but because that puppy was _adorable_ , alright? And it used to come and visit and let Jack play with it and honestly, landlord or not they had _no right_ to kick out such a beautiful puppy dog.

Jack was working the morning shift only because of the inspection. He had to do something.

On his way home, he texted Hiccup.

_On my way, Hic. Quick detour and then I’m there to help with the last few things._

_Ok. Not much left to do but wait, though._

_And it’s OK about Toothless. I have a plan, babe <3_

_Wait, what do you mean ‘plan’??_

_You’ll see!_

 

~

 

Hiccup fidgeted while he waited for the doorbell to ring. Jack had been in the room for an awfully long time, after arriving home with a backpack bulging, giving Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek and then insisting he was going to “get ready” without even giving Hiccup the chance to say ‘hello, how was your day’.

Then the landlord was there. Hiccup let out a breath, adjusted his hair, and opened the door.

“Hi, pleasure to meet you,” Hiccup said, extending his hand for the landlord to shake.

The landlord nodded, gave him a pleasant smile, and said, “And you. Now, are you …”

“I’m Mr Haddock,” Hiccup supplied. “Mr Overland is … he’ll be here in a moment. Feel free to come in and start.”

The landlord came in, and started wandering around the rooms. The bedroom door was still shut. Hiccup followed at a short distance, trying not to look too stressed or impatient as the landlord ticked things off.

Then they walked into the kitchen.

“Well, this all seems to be …” the landlord said, and stopped as Jack emerged from the bedroom.

Hiccup’s mind went blank for a moment. The first thing coherent sentence his mind could manage was _well, at least he’s … mostly wearing normal clothes_.

And to Jack’s credit, he was. His favourite hoodie, sweat pants and no shoes.

It was just …

The collar.

And the mask.

And the leash.

Hiccup turned to the landlord, who was slowly going a shade that Hiccup more readily associated with some flavours of gummy lollies than an actual human being.

Before either Jack or Hiccup could react, the landlord had turned to Hiccup.

“You pass,” he said. “Have a good day. I’ll … e-mail you the rest.”

And then he was gone.

Hiccup looked back at Jack, who was grinning behind the mask.

“Jack,” Hiccup said, but couldn’t manage to follow it with any question that could even remotely capture the intensity of how badly he wanted to ask just what exactly the hell Jack thought he was doing, and what possible thought process had _this_ at its logical conclusion.

Jack unbuckled the mask from behind his head and grinned. “Good news is we get to keep Toothless!”

Hiccup put his head in his hands. “Where did you even … you didn’t spend actual money on that, did you?”

“I borrowed it,” Jack said.

“From w…” Hiccup stopped. “Actually, wait. No. Don’t answer that question. I don’t need to know and I don’t want to know.”

There was silence again.

Then Jack looked around the kitchen. “Speaking of, where is he? And where are his bowls.”

“With Astrid,” Hiccup said, deadpan. “All of it. She came by this morning. Like we talked about, like, three days ago.”

Jack frowned. “What do you mean? We didn’t … oh. Oh, we did, didn’t we?”

“You said you were listening,” Hiccup said.

“I say a lot of things while I play video games!” Jack protested.

“OK, let’s try this again,” Jack said, and cleared his throat. “Hey, good news, Hic! We passed the rental inspection and we’re not getting evicted because of my inability to listen to you when you tell me things!”

Hiccup walked across the kitchen and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Some days,” he said. “You are just … so ridiculously lucky I love you so much.”


End file.
